


The Master of Puppets

by StruckerSiblings



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckerSiblings/pseuds/StruckerSiblings
Summary: Rebecca is Andy's dream became flesh and bone, but you know what they say: nightmares are just dreams that went wrong.





	The Master of Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I loved the new girl, but I think she's manipulating Andy. So let's burn the world down.

I can play this part, baby. For you, I can be the softer, the prettier, the mouth shut, the fucking awesome cool girl.

Do you want someone to protect, my charming prince? I can be the helpless princess on the highiest tower. Do you want someone to make you feel like the big bad wolf? I can do this for you too. Let me spill my guts out if you need something empty to fill up with all your broken pieces and loneliness. I easly could kill my very own dreams to be the host of yours dreams, boy.

Do you wanna break through my skin? Make yourself comfortable, I still here waiting for you come to an end. Just like the plastic perfect doll you think I'm.

Do you need be the savior? I put myself in danger. Sweet boy with a dream in the eyes. I can be everything you want, all nignt, all day. Do you need feel stronger? I can play the weaker. Do you need feel smarter? I would be the dumb.

I can smile with only my lips to look more shy, use only long size skirt and no make up if you want less vanity, but if you feel boring about this girl, I can also use leather, high heels, red lipstick and no underwear in the best Sharon Stone way.

I can eat fast food to make you happy, salted french fries, cheese Burgers, carbs and sugar, and yet I still fit in a beauty dress size two.

Only for you, baby.

I could still be a virgin baby girl, who never being kissed before, but if you want more thrills, I also can be the hottie girl who's gonna do you some perfect blowjob, and swallow. You can cum inside me, and kiss me like a brother. I love you, you're my prize, my pass to glory. It's funny, baby, make you my pet, my sweet puppet, you think you're ruling this kingdom, but you're just a pawn, baby, my hand hold the strings.


End file.
